Worthy
by leggylover03
Summary: Estel thinks he must prove himself worthy to many, one in particular
1. Chapter 1

Title: Worthy 

Summary: Estel feels he must prove himself worthy to many, one in particular

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them, lest they be covered in drool

A/N: Of course it is AU!

Chapter 1

It was not a typical day in Lothlorien. The Golden Wood, that was normally filled with nothing but peace and tranquility, was now preparing some of their finest warriors to leave with the sons of Elrond on a mission.

"Grandmother, we cannot leave Lothlorien unprotected."

At a look from Galadriel, Elladan said no more. He knew she would not waver in her decision, so he knew they would have to use something else -- their keen sense of getting into trouble.

Elladan did not miss the looks the elves here gave his human brother. They did not understand humans, nor did they wish to, preferring to keep to themselves and protect their own. What Elladan also knew was that they would accept Estel simply because he was the son of Elrond, but acceptance was all they would give him. Estel had already seen the stares, the whispered words they shared amongst themselves, only to smile at him when he glanced their way or seemed to hear their words. Estel, however, was not one to hold a grudge, and he tried to join their conversations, only to be politely left out of them.

"Estel!" Elladan called, seeing him by the flet. "Come, it is time for the evening meal and Grandmother does not like to be kept waiting."

Estel acknowledged his brother's call, but he was reluctant to join them. Already Elrohir had gone off to join Rumil in fletching the arrows they would need, but when he had asked if he could help, the Silvan elf had politely told him in no uncertain terms they did not need his help. Estel felt torn inside. He was a man now, according to the age of men, and yet his brothers did not yet accept him as one. They coddled him and often still referred to him as "little one".

Deciding he would accomplish nothing by sitting there brooding all day, Estel stood up and followed Elladan to the evening meal, but before he could take his seat Galadriel and Celeborn entered. Not wanting to be disrespectful, Estel kept standing until they were seated, but he glanced around and saw everyone else giving him cold hard stares.

Glancing up at his Grandmother he saw nothing but love in her eyes and, if he were not mistaken, a tad bit of approval. Estel did not think anything of it, as his Ada had long drilled proper etiquette into him, but at the looks from the others, he sat down quickly.

Dinner was eaten without so much as a word from Estel, but he listened to the others speak of the nearing orcs and their brutal methods of killing elves. He heard the outrage as Haldir spoke and knew the elf hated the monstrous creatures as much as he did. Little did they know of Estel's nightly dreams -- of how he saw his parents die night after night. His Ada knew, as he called out to him as a child seeking the comfort of his arms, but it had continued even until now. Estel stopped telling anyone, sure that the burden was his alone and that only he could face it in time.

Dinner was soon over, and Estel followed his brothers out to the gardens. It was here that Haldir and Orophin let their feelings be known.

"Estel, why would you make us seem disrespectful in front of the Lady?"

Estel was so shocked at the sudden outburst he began to stutter, "I saw her enter and thought it proper to stand. Was I incorrect?"

Elrohir glared at Haldir, "You were correct, Estel. Haldir is just upset that he was too preoccupied to notice when Grandmother entered."

Estel did not want to further put a wedge in between he and the elves of Lothlorien, but everything he did was wrong. He shoved the hurt away for now; they had planning to do.

"We should wait and leave when the others do!" Orophin shouted.

"You are wrong! That will leave Lothlorien's borders unprotected," Elladan said, standing to his full height. He might have been younger than Haldir and his brothers, but the wrath of Elladan was a force to be reckoned with. Estel also knew that his brothers had long ago earned their respect.

"Would you willingly send some of the less skillful out to protect your land?" Elrohir said, trying to appeal to their vanity. "Do you know of any other three more skillful with a bow?"

After many more arguments, it was decided that they would sneak out after everyone else had gone to bed. Estel had not spoken a word the entire time, hoping to make himself smaller somehow, but as he lay there in his bed, his courage once again flared to life. He would show these elves he was an Elrondion.

"Haldir," Elladan said, walking with the silvan elf. "Estel may be adan, but he has proven himself in many hunts. He will not falter or lag behind. You must trust me when I tell you this and show him the same respect you would show me."

"I cannot say I yet respect him, but I shall honor your words and say nothing more of his heritage. He has the Lady of the Wood's respect, therefore I shall show him the same courtesy I would to you or those of your house, but I see him as no equal in battle."

"This is all I can ask of you, mellon nin. In time you will see Estel has much to offer, both in kinship and in battle."


	2. All through the Night

Title: Worthy

Summary: Estel feels he must prove himself worthy to many, one in particular

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them, lest they be covered in drool

A/N: Of course it is AU!

Now to the reviewers!

Ithil-valon: Yes me either so I made one!

Ilaaris: thanks! glad you liked it

Catmint: let us hope this chapter does ot disappoint

greeneyedelf001: Thanks!

Dee69: yes Estel should find some comfort

A. NuEvil: why yes they will!

KAT15: I also love fics with Estel, and thanks!

Ymmas Sirron: You have come back YAY!

The Lady of Light: Thank you for the wonderful compliment!

KerowynGreenleaf: heheeh thanks!

sielge: here is your update

HarryEstel: yes Estel will show them!

Elven Kitten: thankies!

You have all made me smile, now on with the fic!

Chapter 2

The air seemed as still as the bated breath Estel was holding. He was to wait for the signal from Elladan and then climb down to join them. When he heard the call from below, he grabbed his bow and sword and climbed down to meet the others.

"We shall travel through the trees until we pass out of the realm," Rumil said, leaning down to place the dagger in his boot.

Soon all the elves had climbed up and waited for Estel to follow.

"Will he be able to follow?"

With a smile Elladan pointed down to Estel, who had swung up onto the first branch and was now making his way skillfully up the tree. Through tree after tree they went, until at last they could barely see the outline of Caras Galadhon. Estel had been able to keep up with the others, but the fast pace they had set had turned his arms and legs into quivering masses. He was tired and his muscles were screaming at him for rest, but he ignored the twinges of pain. If they could do it, then so would he.

"Come let us descend here, but be mindful of anything that moves."

All six of them came out from the cover of the trees, but none heard the arrow whiz past them until it was too late. The thud of it as it hit Rumil sent Elladan and Elrohir into a frenzy trying to figure out where the arrow had come from, but even they stopped dead in their tracks as the soul ripping sob came from Orophin.

Falling to his knees beside his twin brother, Orophin pulled Rumil's head into his lap and stared down at the arrow sticking out from his stomach. Blood spilled from the wound at an alarming rate and the hue of Rumil's normally pale face had no turned a ghostly white. Haldir ran to his brothers, fear etching his face -- fear of what he would see.

"Rumil, speak to me!" But his brother did not answer.

"You must get him back to the Golden Wood at once," Elladan said as he took control of the situation, breaking the arrow point in half and wrapping the wound as best as he could with athelas around it.

"Time is of the essence, hurry, go now!"

"What of you?"

"We will be fine. Hurry now and get Rumil back. We shall slay that who has done this," Elrohir assured him, and they stood, bows drawn, as Orophin took off, Rumil slung over his shoulder.

Estel was glad it was dark, for he did not wish for anyone to know his hands were shaking as he held his bow. To know that one of them had been harmed so close to the protection of his Grandmother's realm was unsettling. The others resumed their walk, Elladan taking the point and Estel, having lagged, bringing up the rear.

They walked until dawn was approaching, as they knew orcs had fear of the yellow sun. Finding shelter under a mighty oak tree, they laid their weapons down and sat back staring at each other, none of them wanting to be the first to bring up Rumil.

Estel was weary, his body tired from the all night excursion through the trees. Leaning his head back, he was almost asleep when he heard his name. Mentally he laughed, for elves must think men totally deaf if Haldir thought he could not hear him, so Estel lay there feigning sleep as they talked about him.

"Tell me, how did Estel come to live in the house of Lord Elrond?"

Elladan proceeded to tell Haldir of the slaying of Estel's parents, how they had been unable to stop it and how Estel had witnessed their deaths as a small child. He did not speak of Estel's true lineage, as no one knew such secrets but the house of Elrond.

"Lord Elrond has always welcomed those into his home that have no other family, but why take this certain child as his son? Why is he so special, when the others have not been?"

"That is simple Haldir ... because he is Estel."

Haldir threw his hands up in resignation, knowing he would not get the answer out of Elladan, and he watched as Elrohir covered the now sleeping Estel with his cloak. He did not understand the choice, but he understood a brother's love was without reason. The adan named Estel had endured much in his short life on Arda, and he would give him the chance to prove his worth. Letting his own eyes glaze over in sleep, Haldir prayed to the Valar to let his brother make it back in time. 


	3. Chose your words Wisely

Title: Worthy 

Summary: Estel feels he must prove himself worthy to many, one in particular

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them, lest they be covered in drool

A/N: Of course it is AU!

Now to the reviewers!

Riva van Dyk: Thanks!

KerowynGreenleaf: Welcome to the fic and thanks!

Elven Kitten: Tact, those elves maybe

Catmint: You are correct it was an orc that shit Rumil

Dee69: hope you enjoy it

HarryEstel: Yes a chance to prove himself

Ymmas Sirron: Thankie and wb!

Your reviews make my day so thanks! btw the chapter is uber short, I will update soon for it.

Chapter 3

Estel once again was being plagued by the nightmare, seeing his mother fall mere feet from him, dead. His father had also fallen to the orcs, and he could hear the screams in his head. His whimper went unnoticed by all except Haldir, who had awakened from his own nightmare. Should he go to the adan, wake him? Not knowing what to say or do if he awoke, Haldir went to relieve Elrohir from guard duty.

Haldir had not said anything to the twins or Estel, but seeing the boy's troubled dreams made him forget his own troubles for a while.

"Let us break camp and, Elladan, will you see if you can pick up the trail again?"

"Haldir, how dare you question my tracking abilities," Elladan jested. "This trail could be found by a blind man. The ground has been trampled, as if they held no fear of being caught."

A snort was heard by the Noldor elf, and soon Haldir was dodging a swiftly moving Elladan. He was actually glad for the diversion, as his thoughts had often wandered back to Rumil. "Was he doing well? Had they made it back in time?" These were questions he wanted to know the answers to, but his first task was to serve the Lady Galadriel. It was her realm Haldir and his brothers had grown up in. He had found that she was kind, but a fierce warrior unlike he had ever seen.

Rumil had once joked that no she elf would ever best him in swordsmanship or with a bow. Rumil had found himself in the healing flet hours later, suffering not only bruises and cuts, but the humiliation of having the Lady of the Wood best him in both sword and bow in front of the other elflings. Never again did he doubt her prowess, her strength.

Haldir chuckled to himself outloud.

"What is so funny that it brings merriment from one such as you?" Elrohir questioned.

Haldir walked behind the other three and told them of how, years after Rumil's untimely choice of words, he had also found himself at Arwen's mercy, her blade inches from his throat.

"Is that all," Elladan snickered. "Ada taught her to defend herself from any elf who wished to place hands where they had no business being." It only took a minute for Elladan to whirl around, his face gone from one of mirth to one of anger.

"You did not try anything with Arwen did you, Haldir? Tell me it is not so, for I would hate to have to cut off the hand that you touched her thusly with."

Haldir backed up, facing three very upset sons of Elrond. "Nay, mellyn nin. I had only spoken of how dainty and sweet she was and that such a thing of beauty surely could not harm a living creature."

The angry faces of the twins melted away, but when Haldir glanced at Estel, he could see the scowl on his face. Not understanding the adan's anger, he walked over to him.

"Estel, it was nothing more than what I spoke of. I would not dishonor her."

"Be sure that you don't, Haldir. The Lady Arwen deserves nothing less than the perfection she is," Estel said, stomping over to join Elladan in the tracking.

Haldir thought the adan even more odd, but knew he spoke only in protectiveness and shrugged it off.


	4. Thoughts

Title: Worthy

Summary: Estel feels he must prove himself worthy to many, one in particular

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them, lest they be covered in drool

A/N: Of course it is AU!

Now to the reviewers! Who make my day with their reviews!

grumpy: yes, a very unwise move to speak of Arwen in their presence

Catmint: Thanks, yes a bit of conflict to stir things up a bit

Eleven Kitten: yes they lived through that one

KerowynGreenleaf: Thanks!

Ymmas Sirron: Estel has a wee thing for Arwen I would say LOL

Riva van Dyk: thankies!

HarryEstel: hehehe yes he did!

Now on with the fic!

Chapter 4

The four of them had tracked the orcs for many miles by the time the sun started to sink back into the horizon. Estel wanted to sleep ... or just fall down where he stood. It had been a long day, and even though his body was weary, his face was a mask of strength.

"We shall stop here for the night. A stream is nearby and we will have fresh water to drink and for the horses." Elrohir said, dropping from his horse, the tiredness showing even in his elven features.

Estel followed his brothers and began to unroll the bedrolls by the fire Haldir had started. He had thought it unwise to start the fire knowing it would alert their presence to anyone nearby, but not wishing to question Haldir, he said nothing.

As he rubbed down his horse he heard the bickering between the twins and Haldir start.

"Elladan, you should go and find us something to eat," Haldir stated.

"You were responsible for packing the food, therefore you can go out and hunt the evening meal, and do be quick, I am starving."

"I would not have forgotten the food, if you had not kept me busy packing so many bandages!" Haldir ranted, his voice growing higher and higher.

Estel watched along with Elrohir as Elladan stalked over to the blond elf.

"You did see the necessity for those bandages, did you not, Haldir!"

Estel had seen enough. He watched Elrohir go and stand between the two enraged elves, and he quietly crept up behind them.

"I will go and fetch the evening meal," he said, so softly that he was not sure they had heard.

"Yes, Estel, that is a fine idea," Elladan claimed. "We shall wait for you here and do not stray too far away from the campsite.

Estel did not wait for anyone else to speak. Slinging his bow over his shoulder, he started walking off in the direction of the trees.

Haldir was furious. He was here alone, his brother had been shot, and now he had to hope the adan did not get killed, for he doubted he would even be able to find his way back in the dark.

"I may as well go to sleep, for we are all surely to starve tonight waiting on Estel."

Elladan once again stood to protest Haldir's harsh words, but Estel emerged from the thicket of trees holding three rabbits.

"You were saying something about starving," he said, pointing to Estel and smirking at the now scowling Haldir.

All sat down as Elrohir helped Estel to skin the rabbits, and then, as a surprise, Estel pulled the berries from his cloak.

"Are these poisonous?" Haldir asked, questioning the odd looking berries.

Estel grew angry, "My Ada taught me herblore himself. I would not poison you anymore than Lord Elrond would."

Haldir, knowing better than to say anything offensive, sat in silence for the rest of the meal. He had been observing; Estel showed the many signs of fatigue and yet he had not rested. Haldir did not want to admit it, but the adan was impressing him. He had not been lax in his duties, his honor for his family went without question, and his cooking was far better than Rumil's anyday.

Haldir was finishing off the last few bites of his stew when he noticed that his head was starting to become fuzzy. His movements seemed slower, and he shook his head trying to rid the cobwebs.

"I find myself weary. I am going down to the river to freshen up before I turn in," Haldir said, standing on unsteady feet.

As he made his way past the twins and Estel, Elladan motioned for his brother.

"Estel, go and watch out for him. Elrohir slipped him some of Ada's special tea so he would get some rest."

Estel nodded, and took off after the Silvan elf. He had tried to keep from being seen or heard, but when he reached the side of the river Haldir turned swiftly to face where he was hiding behind a tree.

"You may walk with the stealth of an elf, but I saw the glint of your sword reflected in the river, Estel. I need no nursemaid to follow me, even if your brothers say I do. Return to the campsite at once."

"Elladan told me to make sure you were well, and his orders I shall follow, not yours," Estel said in defiance.

"You silly adan! I have no need for your help; I am an elf!"

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Haldir o' Lorien, but I will be standing here until you wish to return to camp."

Estel backed up as Haldir started to advance on him, but at the sound of the breaking of the twigs behind him, he turned, his sword drawn.

"Yrch," he whispered, but neither of them expected the dozen or so that appeared from the shadows of the trees.

Haldir drew his bow and made quick work of the first two, but soon the orcs were too close for the use of a bow. Grabbing his dagger from his boot, he stood his ground, even as his head swirled in the darkness of encroaching sleep.

Estel had cleaved the head off the nearest orc to him, but soon his body was giving in to the many restless nights of sleep, and he had to duck under an orc blade as it swung close to his head. Knowing they would both die soon if his brothers did not come, he shouted for them, hoping they would arrive swiftly.

Haldir fought the feeling of sleep trying to claim him, but the pull of it was too strong. He knew now that he had been given something by the twins. Plunging his dagger into the orc's chest that had charged him, he failed to see the arrow poised at his throat. He didn't see it released, he didn't hear the whiz as it sailed to its mark, but he did hear the shout from Estel and the dull thud as it hit the adan in his stomach.

Haldir waited for the adan to fall from the grievous wound, but he watched in amazement as Estel grunted past the pain and sliced the arm from an orc nearing them both. Snapping from his reverie, Haldir was never more glad to see the two dark heads of the twins charging towards them.

The battle was not long lived after Elladan and Elrohir's arrival. Between the four of them, they made quick work of the remaining orcs. It was not until the last fell dead from Elladan's blade that Haldir remembered Estel.

"Elladan, he is harmed, you must see to him," Haldir said, even as he sank to his knees, the drugged tea working hard against him.

Elladan looked at Haldir wondering who he was talking about. Estel and Elrohir looked fine, but when Estel neared he saw the arrow sticking from his stomach. Forgetting everything else, Elladan ran to where Estel stood, and helped his brother to lie down. "Estel, why did you not tell me you were injured?"

"It was not of importance at the time, Elladan. Truly, I am fine, it is nothing life threatening."

"You should lie still. I need to stop the bleeding."

Estel shook his head and then stood. "I would rather not lie among the foulness of Mordor. Let us go back to camp."

Elladan stared speechless at his brother, who was hobbling back towards the camp. Rushing to his side he placed his arm around his waist and held him upright, as a very awestruck Haldir followed with Elrohir. 


	5. Stubborness, or Worth

Title: Worthy

Summary: Estel feels he must prove himself worthy to many, one in particular

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them, lest they be covered in drool

A/N: Of course it is AU!

To the reviewers!

Luna: Of course Estel is brave

Arrana Undomiel: Yes, Haldir will see in the end

grumpy: If only the twins had known sigh

Ilaaris: Thanks! I did!

Ymmas Sirron: hehehe!

Enmity: errr he is not ok, but he is stubborn

Catmint: yes it was typical Estel, and thanks I will try

Inuyashaloverfan: update! and thanks

Hippielover459: lips are sealed

Elven Kitten: thanks!

HarryEstel: Yes very stubborn indeed!

Your reviews brightened my day! Now on with the fic!

Chapter 5

Haldir drifted off and on in sleep, often hearing small moans of pain and then the soft breathing that followed would soothed him back to his blissful sleep. When he awoke the next morning, the previous nights events came hurtling back to him. Scanning the campsite, he did not see Elrohir or Estel anywhere, and Elladan was packing the horses.

"What time did Elrohir depart to return Estel to Lothlorien? I wished to thank him."

Elladan just stared at Haldir and then nodded to the two approaching figures.

Haldir stared in disbelief at the pair. Estel had taken an arrow that would have sent him to the healing flet immediately had they been back in the Golden Wood, but here he stood now leaning on Elrohir.

Haldir stood from his bedroll and walked over to Estel. Placing his hand upon his shoulder, he spoke. "Estel, I wished to thank you for saving my life. I was not aware of the arrow and surely would have died had you not stepped in front of it, but why are you not on your way back to the Golden Wood?"

"It is because he is a stubborn as Glorfindel's horse. This stubbornness cannot be squashed, as I have tried for numerous hours to convince him to go back and he is wise to the tea." Elrohir said, glaring at the now smiling Estel.

"I was raised with Ada's teas. Do you think I would fall for that old trick?"

Elrohir and Elladan both agreed that Estel would not, but neither could convince him to go back.

"Are you both quite mad? He is wounded, and needs a healer."

The fear for Estel showed clearly on the twins face, but Estel spoke up for both of them.

"Unless you have plans of rendering me unconscious and carrying me back over your shoulder, Haldir, then I say we should move on. We have orcs to hunt, so that Grandmother's realm will once again be safe."

There were no more pleas for Estel to go back, and soon all were mounted once again, headed back toward the Golden Wood where the remaining orcs had fled. Estel had even been glad to see the rain that now pounded down on them, for when he raised the hood of his cloak to keep dry, then they could not see the tears of pain fall from his eyes.

"My brothers and all others will see I am no longer a child," he thought to himself and urged his horse forward.

The hours of riding through the rain had started to bother Elladan. He was tired of being wet, and he knew that Estel was shivering underneath the cloak, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He knew they were still a day's ride from The Golden Wood, and he was already trying to think of someway to trick Estel into swallowing some tea.

He made no progress after the second cup of tea went flying from his hand. Standing up, he went to get the cup that had flown across the entrance to the cave.

"Estel, you are more stubborn than even Glorfindel deemed you to be! I know you are pained, but come and at least try to rest."

"What of dinner, Elladan?"

Elladan looked shameful as he stared back at his brother. "All my arrows, I am sad to say, still reside in the orc bodies we left. I did not think to retrieve them when I saw you were injured. We are not hungry anyway."

Estel snorted when he heard the rumble from Elrohir's stomach from where he sat. They were trying to protect him, just like they always did. He would show them.

"I shall go and bring back dinner soon," Estel said, grimacing as he stood.

"Estel, you must have a fever as well. It is raining so hard even the orcs have sense enough to take shelter."

Estel snorted but started backing away from the trio, who now gaped at him, mouths open.

"Do not fret, Elladan. We shall have a feast soon enough."

Haldir knew surely that Elladan would drag Estel back, and when he didn't, he had to inquire.

"Estel shall return swiftly, for he has left his weapon here. What shall he hunt with, and why did you let him out in this?" he said, pointing to the rain coming down in torrents.

"We learned long ago that when Estel was determined to do something, any hindrance, short of having to save his life, would only make his desire to do it grow. If he is not back within the hour, Elrohir will stay with you while I search for him."

"Search for him? Elladan, you are an elf, he is an adan. You would not have to search far, for his tracks alone would lead you straight to him."

Elladan let loose a snort at the rather perplexed look on Haldir's face.

"Do you think he has learned nothing in all his years in Imladris? When Estel does not wish to be found, even Ada cannot find him."

"Do you not worry for his injury?"

"Aye, I worry that he will push himself to the brink of death."

Before Haldir could ask why Estel would do such a thing, he walked back through the entrance to the cave, soaking wet through and through and carrying the four rabbits.

"Estel, how did you catch rabbits in this weather?" Haldir said, actually awestruck.

"They are not unlike we, for they too hide when weather like this comes."

"But how shall we cook them, the wood is wet."

"The small place the rabbits use to stay dry also had kindling for the fire. It will not last long, but the rabbit will not be raw."

Just as Estel leaned down to start the fire, his knees buckled from the pain and he fell hard against the stone floor of the cave.

"Estel!" Elladan shouted. Hurrying to his brothers side, he noticed that the makeshift bandage around Estel's stomach was now drenched in blood.

Haldir dropped the cup he was drinking water from when he saw the blood and rushed over to help if he could.

"Why?" was all he could ask, as he watched Elladan rewrap the clean bandage around Estel's abdomen.

"Why what?" Elrohir asked.

"Why would he push himself so hard even though he was injured?"

Elladan finished wrapping the wound and lay Estel down on the floor, laying his cloak under his head. He then turned his attention back to the blond elf that was still waiting for an answer.

"I thought it was obvious by now, even to you, Haldir. Estel wants to be accepted, to be counted as one of the group, and yet he knows he is not. He will push himself past his limits, and beyond that, to prove his worth.

Haldir sat back down. He needed to rethink his judgement about the adan. 


	6. The things a man will do

Title: Worthy

Summary: Estel feels he must prove himself worthy to many, one in particular

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them, lest they be covered in drool

A/N: Of course it is AU!

My reviewers!

Ymmas Sirron: Yes Estel is very loved

HarryEstel: yes he is! and thanks!

Elven Kitten: yes to be different from the others is hard on him.

KerowynGreenleaf: He does it because he thinks he has to.

Catmint: Thanks, I do dwell on the ranger

Slayer3: thankies!

Only 1 more chapter after this one, but I am typing quickly to finish the next fic.

Chapter 6

Only an hour later the rain stopped and the bright sun now streamed into the opening of the cave, bringing with it the rousing of Estel.

"Elladan," he whispered as he rolled over to stand.

Haldir was at his side in seconds, placing his arm around Estel and helping him to his feet. He thought Estel would fall back down to the floor if he were not holding him, but when he let go, Estel straightened and started to walk shakily to the cave entrance.

"Well, I thought you wanted to get back to Lothlorien. Aren't you coming? We have a few orcs to find along the way."

Not wanting Estel to attempt to mount his horse alone, the twins ran out behind him, leaving Haldir to shake his head in wonder and follow suit.

The four of them had ridden almost the entire way back when they heard the foul speech of the orcs. Leaving the horses, they crept up to the small group and listened in.

"The elves will never know what hit them. I am sure Master will not mind if we take a few for fun."

The orcs never expected to see Estel and the elves charging from their hiding places. The first one raised his crude weapon but he was too late, and he was relieved of his head for his tardiness.

The fight was intense, neither side giving an inch. Estel was tired before he even began the fight, but the thought of eminent death kept him on his feet, the adrenalin pushing him to raise his sword. He watched as his brothers slew one orc after another, and Haldir was keeping his own.

"Estel, look out!"

The words of Elrohir were too late and Estel went down to his knees from the blow. He was about to stand when the orc that had been coming towards him fell right on top of him. Not that he wasn't grateful for whomever had taken down the orc that was trying to kill him, but now Estel could not breathe and his wound had been ripped open.

Estel only saw a faint glow around him, and then he slipped into unconsciousness again.

"We must get him back quickly, he is bleeding too badly."

"You cannot move him, he will never survive the trip on horseback," Haldir pleaded.

"We have to take the chance, for he will surely die if we stay here."

Haldir nodded and helped Elladan lift Estel up on the horse. Elrohir jumped on behind Estel, held him in place, and, whispering a gentle word to the horse, took off in the direction of The Golden Wood.

"The healers need to be ready for Estel, ready to treat his wounds." Haldir spoke aloud. He was then startled when Elladan began to chuckle.

"Grandmother has known we were gone for days now. The healers will be ready Haldir, I guarantee it."

"How do you know this?"

"Because Estel draws trouble wherever he goes, and it is usually he who is dragged back broken and bleeding."

This seemed to bother Haldir as much as it did Elladan and, when he heeled his horse to go faster, Elladan followed. Once they passed the gate and entered Lothlorien, Elladan and Haldir jumped from their horses, not even waiting for them to come to a stop.

Both ran to the healing flet and straight to Estel's bed. Elladan sat down on the edge, stroking Estel's sweat drenched brow, while Haldir simply stood, mouth agape, for in through the door walked Rumil looking healthy.

"Rumil, you are well!" Haldir shouted, forgetting his usually calm demeanor.

The two of them, along with Orophin, left the healing flet and the sons of Elrond to go and have a talk about all that had happened in the past few days.

Elladan and Elrohir had their hands full trying to keep Estel in the bed, but the glares from Maeglin the healer kept him from escaping ... at least for the first two days.

When the third day came, Estel was getting tired of counting the leaves of the nearby tree, and when Maeglin left him to bring back what Estel was sure was another horrid tea, he shimmied down the tree, using every elven trick his brothers had taught him.

When he made it past his grandmother's glade, he sighed in relief - that was until he turned around and came face to face with Lord Celeborn.

Estel was stunned, and the impact of running into the Lord Celeborn did little for his stitches. Covering up his wince of pain, Estel turned on his most charming face.

"Lord Celeborn, fancy meeting you here."

Celeborn's eyebrows rose, making him look way too much like Elrond. "I see you have reverted to titles, instead of Grandfather, or is this only when you are trying to escape the healers?"

Estel tried to straighten up and stand without the sweat dripping from his brow, but he was unsuccessful in his attempts, and he was amazed at how swiftly Lord Celeborn caught him before he fell. He remained standing, but a chuckle escaped before he could stop it.

Celeborn made sure Estel would not fall before letting him go.

"Do not think simply because I am centuries old that I am teetering on the edge of senility. I do, however, think you should head back to bed before your Grandmother finds you."

"I am well enough. I do not need to be tended to like a child," Estel huffed, arms crossed.

Celeborn snorted, despite himself, and ushered Estel to the waiting dinner.

All around were the elves of The Golden Wood, but as always, standing at the door, was Orophin, and, to his left, was Rumil. Estel did not see Haldir, but his stomach made him forget everything but his gnawing hunger.

Two plates later, Elladan and Elrohir declared he was back to his old self. Estel and they walked back to their flet to get some much needed rest, for tomorrow they would be heading home.

"Sleep well, Estel," each of them said before departing.

Estel climbed to his own flet and sat down on the feather bed. Before he had not wanted to lay down for one more minute, but now his eyes were drooping. When Estel went to pull the covers back, he noticed a note. Opening it up, he saw but two words, "Thank you."

Not really knowing who would send him a note, Estel crawled into is bed and closed his eyes, and the lull of the wind whisked him away to dreams in minutes. 


	7. My Brother

Title: Worthy 

Summary: Estel feels he must prove himself worthy to many, one in particular

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them, lest they be covered in drool

A/N: Of course it is AU!

Reviewers!

Aranna Undomiel: Celeborn can be funny if he wishes hehe

Elven Kitten: thankies!

Darkloverfan: here is your update!

Catmint: I do so love your reviews, as they mean a lot

Ymmas Sirron: LOL, I do not think Estel knows but he will

Slayer3: Estel tied to a pole hmmmmm LOL

Coolio02: of course he does, he is Estel

HarryEstel: hehehehehe

KerowynGreenleaf: yes I too love Estel, he is my fav.

Well sad to say but here is the last chapter, and typing away on my new one

Chapter 7

The morning sun woke Estel early, and he flung his feet over the side of the bed. Knowing they were not to depart for several hours, he decided he would walk amongst The Golden Wood one last time. He did not know when he would get the chance to return, and he wished to bask in the beauty that not even Imladris held.

He had not made it very far when he heard the laughter of elves. Wanting to know what could cause such merriment at this hour, he followed the sound. It led him right to Haldir and his brothers, along with many other of the Marchwardens of Lorien, all gathered around a fire.

"You are to be praised regardless, Orophin, for you traversed outside Lothlorien - with an adan no less - and lived to tell the tale. It is a wonder he was not the one to shoot you."

Estel was about to turn when he heard all laughter stop. Knowing it was impolite to eavesdrop, but wanting to know what would be said he eased closer to the group. What he did not hear was the arrow being notched, and pointed at his throat.

"Look what we have here," the elf said, pushing Estel into the gathering of other elves.

"It seems the adan wishes to know how you feel," Valandil said pushing Estel so hard he hit the ground.

The elf who had been talking began to laugh as Estel stood and brushed off his tunic.

"Seems the sayings are true, adans are as clumsy as dwarves, although a little less hairy."

Haldir was furious, and the elf never knew the slap was coming until he felt the sting of it.

"How dare you speak to Estel in this manner. He is the son of Lord Elrond and you will speak to him in a manner befitting his title."

The other elves glared at Haldir, but did not retaliate back.

"I will not mock his name from this point henceforth, but do not expect me to respect an adan. What is his worth, other than being the son of Lord Elrond?"

Haldir walked directly over to Gwindor and pulled him close. "He has proved his worth to me, in battle and in name. You would do well not to speak to me again about it."

Gwindor was shocked, and he was to preoccupied to notice the arrow coming towards him until it struck the tree beside his head. The entire gathering of elves were on their feet, bows drawn in an instant, and all saw Estel walking toward Gwindor. Pulling his arrow out of the tree, he turned to speak.

"That is the difference between you and I. Your arrow would have slain me without first knowing who I am. I, on the other hand, would never judge someone by their race or lack of title. I would judge them on their character and loyalty."

Estel did not want to be near Gwindor any longer, and he walked off to prepare to leave The Golden Wood. He was saddened to know his last memory of the place would one of harsh spoken words.

"Estel, hurry up!" Elladan shouted to his brother.

Estel was cheered by his brothers' words, and he raced down the flet. His injuries were almost healed, and he was eager to see his Ada again.

All three of the sons of Elrond stood at the gates to Caras Galadhon. Galadriel and Celeborn and many warriors had come to see them safely off.

"You will come again soon and visit," Galadriel said, wrapping her arms around Elrohir.

"It will not be more than a few years, I promise."

When she had finished hugging the twins, she turned to Estel, who had been standing off to the side. Amongst a gasp, she then hugged him, bringing him close to her.

"You, Elessar, are welcome anytime. Do not keep yourself from our borders too long, and know that you are welcome here."

Estel returned the hug and smiled. "I will hurry back soon, for I owe Lord Celeborn a favor."

This had Galadriel's eyebrows raised in confusion, but Lord Celeborn acted as if he knew nothing. Estel knew he had not spoken to the healers about when he had escaped from the healing flet, and that was a feat anywhere, Estel knew, because for years he had escaped his father's healing ward, only to be dragged back by Erestor or Glorfindel.

Elladan and Elrohir mounted their horses and Estel was about to mount his when Haldir stepped from his post.

"Estel, a moment, if you would," he called out to him.

Estel looked to Elladan and Elrohir, having told them of the earlier confrontation, and both nodded their heads. When Haldir neared Estel, he visibly flinched, not knowing what was going to be said, but knowing it would not be too harsh in front of his Grandmother and Grandfather.

Haldir stopped only inches from Estel and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Estel Elrondion, to you I pledge my friendship. It was an honor to fight alongside you, and if I have the chance in the future, it will be an honor to fight with you again. You are not adan from this moment on, you are a brother in arms and in heart."

Estel smiled, a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. He then did something that shocked everyone, he engulfed Haldir in a hug. The Marchwarden's face of shock was enough to send the twins into snickers behind him, but Estel cared not.

Gwindor, not knowing a bit of decorum if it hit him directly in the head, stepped forward.

"You accept, Estel in battle, in brothership?" he asked, clearly not understanding.

"Aye, it was Estel who carried me when I was felled. It was he who offered his horse for me to ride, while he walked, and it was he who killed many that tried to take me down in my weakened state,"

"I understand that, but would not any of us have done the same?"

"Yes, Gwindor, you would have, but Estel did all of this and yet he was injured as well. He did this not out of duty, but out of friendship and compassion for his fellow brother; therefore, he has my trust and my loyalty."

Gwindor looked at Estel through new eyes and then, knowing how foolish his earlier words had been, he bowed in front of Estel, his hand going to his heart in a gesture of penance.

This marked the first day of a lifelong friendship. Haldir knew not what the adan's fate in Arda would be, but he would stand by his side until the end.


End file.
